


Beautiful troublemaker

by LovelyMVP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, characters will be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMVP/pseuds/LovelyMVP
Summary: Taeyong is kind of an infamous bad boy.Jaehyun is kind of the campus perfect guy.Or the one where Jaehyun is dared to tame the rebellion.





	Beautiful troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

It was a hot day, sweat sliding down his neck to his back; making his t-shirt cling to his skin but he paid no mind to it. He just wanted to finish this sooner before some of those stuck ups interrupted him. He does some final touches and walked back to take a better look at it. Pulling the hair band around his hair off to let his fringe fall into his face again, He looked at his handy work and grinned triumphantly. It was perfect. Just the way he liked it.  
He started gathering his stuff to go when he felt someone’s shadow falling over him. Before he could turn around or say anything though, the person started talking.  
“That’s an incredible work, coming from you. But I think you should keep it in your notepad or something.”  
Taeyong rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice “And that’s an incredible compliment, Coming from you!” he mimicked his words. Then smirked “Also thanks for the recommendation but I like it more on the walls. Especially if it’s on important buildings.”  
He finished putting his sprays in his bag and stood up. Looking at the other boy in distaste. “Also like I always say, I should tell you to mind your own business, Mister Jung.”  
“Right, I could just report you be done with it, Mister Lee.”  
“Yeah why don’t you just do that and leave me alone?”  
“Because it’s fun to bother you.” Jaehyun smirked.  
Taeyong glared at him and walked away slowly, knowing Jaehyun is following him. 

It has been a week since this boy started following him and it was seriously getting on his nerves. He was satisfied with the way his life was going on. He didn’t need someone like Jung Jaehyun invading his personal bubble that he has built very very carefully.  
He was also suspicious because Jaehyun has never shown any interest in him. He could understand why though; Jaehyun was the perfect guy, the prince charming. Why would the prince charming want to be associated with the villain?  
Taeyong seriously didn’t know what to do with this sudden attention directed at himself. Jaehyun was being the goody two shoes Taeyong thought he is and being his all too perfect self so Taeyong wasn’t really interested in him. He didn’t really appreciate people telling on him.  
Did he really think he could scare Taeyong with this kind of threads?  
They weren’t elementary schoolers; telling on each other was just…. Ridiculous.

 

Jaehyun huffed in annoyance, He was just trying to help him get out of this bad way of life he was living in so why was this boy being so stubborn? Why didn’t he want to listen to him? He couldn’t understand what was so enjoyable in vandalizing the dormitory building walls.  
Jaehyun was seriously regretting his choice of getting into this bet with his friend. He should have kept his mouth shut when his friends were talking about some rebellious boy, who happened to be Lee Taeyong. When he heard them say no one could get close to him as he refuses to befriend other than his small group of friends he was triggered to say something to disagree. So he said “It’s impossible. Maybe no one interesting has approached him.”  
“It’s because he isn’t a good guy. That’s why no one approaches him.”  
“Ayy it would be easy.”  
That’s when Dongyoung suddenly came up with the bet, “Let’s bet on it then. If he becomes a decent guy and stop making trouble then we’ll do whatever you want for a month.” Before Jaehyun could disagree he added “In addition to that, I’ll give you those limited edition DVDs you always wanted.”  
With that Jaehyun agreed in a heartbeat.  
Now he thinks he was an idiot to accept the bet, DVDs be damned, Taeyong was really wearing him out. Damn Dongyoung and his habit of always coming up with weird bets. Damn himself for always accepting those bets.

He came out of his thoughts by Taeyong’s voice “How long are you going to follow me?” he looked up to see him glaring daggers at him.  
Jaehyun smirked “I’m not following you. I have a class in twenty minutes.” He waved his notebooks in front of him.  
Taeyong suddenly felt stupid, of course he wasn’t following him, classes were more important for Jung Jaehyun than anything. He quickly recovered and scoffed “I know that. I meant this whole following me around every day thing. When are you going to stop?”  
Jaehyun pretended to think for a moment and then grinned “When you become my friend.” He replied cheekily.  
Taeyong laughed sarcastically “You better not tire yourself because I’m not going to become your friend.”  
Jaehyun smirked and leaned close to Taeyong “Then would you like being more than friends?”  
Taeyong pushed him away “You wish.” He started walking toward the building his dorm was located in fast pace.   
Jaehyun didn’t follow him this time.

Jaehyun sighed and walked toward the parking lot to take his motorbike and go to university. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Taeyong. These days the only thing filling his mind seemed to be Taeyong. He should quickly get this bet done and over with so he will have some peace of mind.   
He never thought it’d be this hard when he started. Especially the first time he saw Taeyong. He still remembers that day.  
He has looked around for him before that but he couldn’t find him, it was like he wasn’t supposed to meet him and start working on the bet. He was sitting in the art club he has joined this term when he first met him.  
He was late, like any other normal rebellion. Jaehyun didn’t even know why he is there, as far as he knew Taeyong wasn’t studying architecture or anything like that. Then he remembered that it was a club and anyone could join. He looked like he would rather be anywhere than in that room though so Jaehyun guessed he was forced to be there. The first thing he thought when he saw him was that he was just a pretty boy thinking he can get anything especially when they were introducing themselves and he said he was only there because his friend forced him. Jaehyun wanted to roll his eyes. He was sure this boy would leave this club pretty soon.  
They were all there because of their love for art not because they were forced to.  
Unlike Jaehyun, everyone were very excited to have him there which made him question the reason and the person beside him, told him Taeyong majors in painting which was a great surprise for him. Still, Jaehyun wasn’t really convinced until he saw one of his works.  
He was speechless and as much as he wants to deny it, he really was envious. The boy was a genius.   
Then he asked for his number and guidance to become better at drawing and the boy refused with a simple “No.” and walked away.  
Jaehyun couldn’t believe he could feel so much feelings about one person in only a few hours.

 

He was so frustrated he even asked a senior friend about it.   
He has met Taeil in a small friendly gathering and he was instantly drawn to him. If he hasn’t seen him with someone else already, he might have even grown to like him more than a friend.  
He knew he could trust Taeil so the next time they saw each other, he asked him what he should do.  
“What should I do to make someone listen to me?”  
Taeil looked confused “Listen to you?”  
“Yeah. Like do something because of me.”  
“I guess we do things for the people we love.”  
Jaehyun grinned “Ah right why didn’t I think of that sooner?”  
‘Rather than befriending him, I should make him fall in love with me.’  
“How should I make him like me though?”  
Taeil shrugged “Don’t know. You should figure it out yourself.”  
“What? Hyung! You have a boyfriend! How can you not know!?”  
“Because it depends on the person. You should get to know them, see what they like, what they don’t like and then you can make them fall for you. Oh and you shouldn’t forget to be yourself.”  
“Why?”  
“Being honest and not putting on a mask helps a lot.”  
Jaehyun hummed and nodded “You’re right. Thanks, I’ll remember that.”  
‘But how can I be myself in this case?’  
“Isn’t that a little selfish though?”   
Jaehyun looked up at him, “What?”  
“You’re going to make someone like you just because you want them to do something for you.”  
Jaehyun looked away, Taeil was right, he was selfish. He was going to use someone to win a bet.  
“Ah I’m not going to hurt them.”  
‘Lee Taeyong you better be ready to fall for me.’’


End file.
